pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pansage
| name='Pansage'| jname=(ヤナップ Yanappu)| image=Pansage-detail.png| ndex=511| evofrom=None| evointo=Simisage| gen=Generation V| pronun= Pan-sAge | hp=50| atk=53| def=48| satk=53| sdef=48| spd=64| total=316| species=Grass Monkey Pokémon| type= | height=0.6 m| weight=10.5 kg| ability=Gluttony Overgrow (Dream World)| color=Green| gender=87.5% ♂/12.5% ♀| }}Pansage is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation V. It has the ability Gluttony. It is the Grass Monkey Pokémon. It can learn the move Bullet Seed and a new move called Acrobatics. It evolves into Simisage when a Leaf Stone is used on it. Appearance Pansage appears to be a small, green monkey with a yellowish-khaki chin, arms, and chest. It has green legs and tail, which has a pair of small leaves on its tip. The insides of its ears are light green and it has a tree-like appendage atop its head. This "tree" has 3 teardrop-shaped yellowish-khaki marks on it. In the Anime Cilan's Pansage debuted in Triple Leaders, Team Threats. Game Info Game Locations |blackwhite=Pinwheel Forest, Lostlorn Forest, Dreamyard |bwrarity=Rare }} Pokédex Entries |black=This Pokémon dwells deep in the forest. Eating a leaf from its head whisks weariness away as if by magic. |white=It shares the leaf on its head with weary-looking Pokémon. These leaves are known to relieve stress. }} Learnset }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Sprites |bwspr = Pansage BW Sprite.png |bwsprs = Pansage BW Shiny Sprite.png |Vback = Pansage BW Sprite Back.png |Vbacks = Pansage BW Shiny Back.png }} Trivia * Pansage was first seen, together with Axew, as a toy featured in two images seen July 2010, but it wasn't named and nothing was known about it. In the beginning of August a fake leak of the September issue of CoroCoro showed its own version of this Pokémon. Pansage was officially revealed August 22, 2010 by Pokémon Sunday. *Pansage is based off a monkey and a tree. *Pansage's Japanese name, Yanappu, may come from 柳 yanagi, meaning willow, and ape. * Pansage, with the other elemental monkeys, seem to be based on the Three Wise Monkeys, with Pansage representing "speak no evil" by having its mouth open. Panpour represents "see no evil" by having its eyes closed and Pansear represents "hear no evil" by having a hand to its ear. *If the player chooses Tepig as his/her starter, the player will receive a Pansage from an NPC early in the game. If the player chooses Snivy as his/her starter, the male rival, Cheren, will use a Pansage as part of his team. If the player chooses Oshawott as his/her starter, the player will face Cilan, who uses a Pansage as part of his team, in the first gym battle and the female rival, Bianca, will also use a Pansage as part of her team. *It's name may be a combination of the words Pan (the genus of Chimpanzees) and Sage (a commonly used ingredient in cooking). This is supported by the names of its two companions. Category:Grass Pokémon Category:Gimmick Pokémon Category:Green Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Stone Evolution Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Ground group Pokémon Category:Pokémon with a gender ratio of seven males to one female